It is known to install tow cable kits on vehicles so that the vehicle can be towed. For example, John Deere provides a “hammer strap” type tow cable kit which is mounted by drilling holes into the drawbar. The hammer strap design changes the stiffness of the drawbar which affects the ability of the Autoload system to sense load. Also, many vehicles have a tow cable kit installed at the dealership. For some vehicles, the tow cable is connected to the front of the chassis. High towing forces are thus transmitted through the vehicle frame, which must be reinforced to handle this load. For example, certain vehicles have a large ring which is attached to a large structure, which is fixed to the frame.